halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Spartbram
Hola, soy Spartbram (no spartabram), si quieres hablar dejame un mensaje. Spartbram 02:53 19 dic 2011 (UTC) novela gráfica Oye amigo, cuando termines el artículo de Halo: Novela Gráfica le puedo corregir un poco la ortografía y agregar unas imágenes, saludos. Sangheilihereje 00:56 21 dic 2011 (UTC) de nada amigo, para eso estamos para cooperar entre todos, si quieres ayuda en otra página dime y con gusto te ayudo. Sangheilihereje 04:39 21 dic 2011 (UTC) ok amigo, mañana reviso la pagina, la corrijo y le agrego imágenes,cuidate. Sangheilihereje 05:36 21 dic 2011 (UTC) listo amigo ya la revise la del infinite succor, también a la de armor testing le di una pasada y agregue imágenes y trivia. Sangheilihereje 20:35 21 dic 2011 (UTC) ok para eso estamos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Niveles de Halo Anniversary Saludos Spartbram, Soy Darkness Emo Skull y soy uno de los administradores de esta wiki. Eh visto que has creado el artículo sobre el Nivel Halo de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Lamentablemente tendre que borrarlo.. Verás: Los Niveles de Halo CEA son los mismos que los del Halo Original, por lo que no hay motivo para crear otro artículo. Te Sugiero que mejor les agregues Imagenes a los artículos sobre el nivel en lugar de crearlos. Saludos y Suerte editando! 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 03:00 25 dic 2011 (UTC) chat Hola amigo, sinceramente a veces me meto al chat pero amm se la pasan como en HRC solo insultandose y bueno haciendo lo de siempre, quizas me meta pero no tanto, saludos y recuerda firmar. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:44 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok amigo, me metere un poco más al chat pero más adelante porque ahorita estoy en examenes XP y pues tengo que estudiar. P.D. Ya me voy amigo, si me dejas mensajes te contestare lo más pronto que pueda, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:51 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye abraham en esta semana yo también agregare a mis amigos, te aviso cuando firmes ok, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:14 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Oye spart ¿'a que horas te conectas?' porque ahorita solo me conecto un rato y me voy, pero podriamos hablar más temprano jeje, saludos Horas Pues yo soy de michoacan mexico y aqui son las 09:28 pm asi que tratare de conectarme más temprano cuando terminen los examenes para tener más tiempo para charlar y editar y quiza meterme al chat, nos leemos mañana, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:28 1 feb 2012 (UTC) que piensas enserio encaso del que me compro la historia no sabes donde mas puedo venderla Firma Llena este formato asi como esta y si no te funciona avisame. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 19:40 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Firma ;D Hey ya te salio la firma, quedo bien amigo, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:50 4 feb 2012 (UTC) esque el gatito es lindo :3 P.D: ya vi tu foto de perfil esta A W E S O M E :) 200px|link= Usuario: Nobleseis117 Nyanpire rules 20:39 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Holis! solo vine a mostrarte mi firma nueva... si no te gusta deja el mesaje en mi discusion ;D 160px|link= Usuario: Nobleseis117 Music is my life! 03:36 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta La verdad todavía no tengo gold hermano, pero creo que lo voy a comprar hasta vacaciones (en Junio más o menos), así que cuando compre el gold yo te aviso para echar unas retas ¿vale?. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:55 26 mar 2012 (UTC) OK Ok hermano, yo te aviso cuando tenga gold, y me puse el usuario más odiado de Halopedia porque todos me odian =( y hablan mal de mi en el chat ¬¬ y el único que no me odia eres tú y algunos otros 3. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:34 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Oye gracias por ayudarme con Edis la verdad que tu si eres buen amigo, pues quiza yo también me vaya de Halopedia porque todos me odian a excepción de ti y otros pocos usuarios, igual si algún día te metieras al chat me gustaria charlar contigo, saludos y suerte. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 17:05 4 abr 2012 (UTC) CHAT Ok haber si alguna vez te veo en el chat de gearspedia. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:29 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok Spart te voy a agregar en el msn para más fácil xD Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:16 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Si, aquí te dejo la dirección: Aquí. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:32 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Pues denada,aunque no te ayude mucho(sobre plantillas,ediciones,firmas etc.) gracias por el mensaje te considero buen amigo,ah y creo que si estare en agosto PD:Sangheilihereje, si lees esto perdon por el mensaje si te ofendio, pero ahi tu si lo borras o no Hunter x-117-x 04:20 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Al Contrario Al contrario Abraham, gracias a ti por apoyarme cuando nadie más quizo hacerlo, te lo digo en verdad eres un gran amigo y lamento que te vayas pero estare aqui cuando regreses, además ya te tengo en Face por lo que podremos hablar y ya en unos meses jugar en Live. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:55 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola hermano pues si Halopedia ya tiene de nuevo a los blogs y pues casi nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual que siempre, y cuentame como te va fuera de Halopedia. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:24 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Pues yo compre la novela de Halo: Primordium y vaya que es reveladora y bueno ando en todas las páginas posibles buscando información nueva de Halo 4 aunque se revelara algo de la campaña hasta la E3 :( pero bueno también ahorita tengo un puentazo de clases hasta el miércoles y otra cosa en vacaciones de verano no te olvides de la reta en Halo ;). Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:58 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumple :3 Hola Spart solo pasaba a desearte feliz cumpleaños y ojala te la hayas pasado de lo mejor en tu día :D P.D. Veras las novelas las compro en cualquier librería, por ejemplo yo voy a Zamora Mich. o a Irapuato y las encargo porque a veces no las tienen y en unas semanas me las traen, así que las puedes conseguir en cualquier librería. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 03:10 7 may 2012 (UTC) Ok hermano, me voy a preparar bien para la reta, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 17:58 25 may 2012 (UTC) Live Oye bro, ahorita no he tenido nada de tiempo de registrarme en el xbox, y bueno los de Wal-Mart aún no me traen mi gold (FUUUUUUUUUU), y que bueno que el primer mes sea gratis. Ya en esta semana a más tardar espero registrarme y bueno yo te mando mensaje o te agrego cuando me registre. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 23:39 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el apoyo hermano. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:33 11 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:JEI No se exactamente de que estas hablamdo XD, pero claro haste tu cargo de eso, en o tanbien podria ser Mexikan o Darkness no. Pero si tu tienes ganas hazte cargo tu. Dejame un Mensaje (discusión) 04:57 15 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Felicidades Gracias Spartbram, me esforze mucho para lograrlo. PD: Haber cuando jugamos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 19:47 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias por seguir los manuales, a mi me encantan xD Kike-poppy (discusión) 17:45 27 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Supongo que continuaré haciendo lo mejor para la wiki XD ¡Saludos (y gracias de nuevo)! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 23:30 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Actores de doblajes Pues no lo veo necesario, para eso está la wiki de doblaje. Lo que sí se podría hacer es poner el nombre del doblador en la infobox y hacer un hipervínculo a la wiki de doblaje; lo veo mejor. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 21:29 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Guzttavo Gonzàlez Glzz (discusión) 18:29 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Saludos !! Ayuda! ¿Me puedes ayudar con algunos logros de Spartan Ops? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:03 16 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Esque esa no esta bien traducida, la arreglaré mas tarde. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 23:36 6 jun 2013 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Si, la arreglare el fin de semana por que en la semana no tengo tiempo. Acerca de los logros de Xbox, mi cable ethernet ya no sirve, mejor conseguire un adaptador de red inalambrico, pero lo conseguire en EUA e hire a finales de junio, asi que perdere un mes de gold. =( [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 19:30 7 jun 2013 (UTC) RE: Mod Creo que es ilegal, si puedes pasarme cual pagina es te lo agradeceria mucho. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 15:39 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Re:Plantilla Logros No Spart, no esta bien dejar esa plantilla así, además te redirecciona a los logros lo que es molesto. La arreglare ahora mismo o en la tarde si no alcanzo a hacerlo por que en cualquier momento me voy a comer tortas. PD: Cuando lei que decia "Soy Spartbram no Spartabram" me acorde de Delta [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:42 8 ago 2013 (UTC) ¿Y cuándo lo haremos? Estoy de acuerdo, pero no se cuando sería. Responde a este mensaje o un gato te ahorcará. Criscooper Dudas aca 00:36 12 ago 2013 (UTC) Re. Hola Spart, lo mejor será que el dato sea eliminado del artículo. Estoy 99.999% seguro de que ése dato es falso (al menos no lo he visto en las novelas ni en la Enciclopedia de Halo ni en otra fuente confiable). Pero te propongo algo, podrías (mediante la página de Facebook de Halopedia) preguntarle a los seguidores de la página si alguien sabe algo al respecto pero dejando la fuente. Ya así será más fácil verificar la veracidad del dato. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:33 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Ok, entonces el dato se borrará. Y si, lo mejor será que les avises. Hereje Mensajes 03:23 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola jejje okey xD si creo que lo conoci en la Gearspedia pero solo por lo que hizo, ya que cuando yo llegue ya todo estaba muerto, lamentablemente :c Pero por lo que dices sobre ayudar, pues tu veras me gusta mucho GoW creo que admiro mucho su trabajo, pero pues hay cosas que me harían quedar mal como que no cuento con una consola xD y sin el juego, pero pues cuando lo llego a jugar con mi amigo cada vez aprendo más xp Pero pues sobre ayudarles en la page de facebook te lo dejo a tu criterio amigo... Saludos Spartbram, espero y podamos ser buenos amigos ._.// Chris Redfield 067 Mensajes 01:35 21 nov 2013 (UTC) Primeras Tareas de LIMPIEZA *Crear Exoesqueleto Motorizado---- Fuente *Crear Armadura Motín --- Fuente *Crear Buscador (Armadura) --- Fuente *Terminar Armadura Semi Potenciada de Infiltración --- Fuente [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 16:00 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Tareas de LIMPIEZA Hola Spart! Aquí tus tareas de esta semana *Crear las Tres Leyes de la Robótica Fuente *Crear IA del Justicia Ascendente Fuente *Crear IA del Verdad y Reconciliación Fuente *Terminar Ancilla Fuente *Crear Metarch Fuente [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:40 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Tareas de Limpieza *Crear El Sabio Fuente *Crear El Guardián (Monitor) Fuente [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 15:09 13 ene 2014 (UTC) No No, no hay nada malo. Sigue editando, no hay ningun problema. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 14:52 16 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Spart, lamento meterme donde no me llaman, pero el artículo de El Sabio es un duplicado del artículo Conocer (quien lo hizo no le añadió el nombre correcto, pero ése fue creado hace un buen tiempo). Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:31 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Creo que es el único. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 23:37 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Tareas de LIMPIEZA *Corregir Interfaz Neural y ponerle su nombre correcto Fuente *Crear Circuito Reactivo Fuente *Crear Circuito Multiplicador de Fuerza Fuente [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 17:18 20 ene 2014 (UTC) k p2 we tienes live? Eod... Déjame un mensaje 06:18 17 nov 2015 (UTC) k p2 we, cerre mi otro fb pero ya me cree uno nuevo, esta en mi perfil, luego jugamos asi chido va we :D Eod... Déjame un mensaje 07:17 28 nov 2015 (UTC) kp2 Hay que platicar un dia we Eod... Déjame un mensaje 22:43 3 ene 2016 (UTC) HCE digital XD Que sí, que sí, jajajajaja, es tal como si le metieras el disco original. Yo también tenía esas dudas antes de comprarlo pero es como tener el disco original hasta me aparecen los mandos de Xbox primera en el menú. No es que sea una adaptación sino que es una emulación con el ROM auténtico. Talk 11:43 4 abr 2016 (UTC)